


complicated

by junhuixeveryone



Series: crossovers [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), ZE:A (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Growing Up, Love/Hate, M/M, first time jun isn't a main character in my works wow, more characters to be added as i write them into the universe, more relationships to come (probably), not really but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuixeveryone/pseuds/junhuixeveryone
Summary: taehyung and siwan love each other, but they hate each other.





	

When they first meet, they’re young and innocent.

A 16-year old Taehyung is in the beautiful valley near his home, chasing after butterflies like a child would. There's one that he just wishes he could look at closely, as it's bright blue and white wingers were so pretty and unique. So, he decides to chase after it. He’s so close to it, but then he has to run into something- no, someone.

The two of them end up falling down on the soft grass. Unlike the upset expression he expected, the boy in front of him laughs and smiles.

“I’m sorry.” Taehyung speaks, meaning each word a lot. He felt bad, after all, he just interrupted someone else.

“Don’t be, it’s fine.” The other says, smiling softly at Taehyung. The guy looks up in the direction of the pretty butterfly from earlier.

“Were you trying to see that up close?” He asks.

“Yeah, I was but..” Taehyung awkwardly laughs and smiles while scratching the back of his neck.

The boy seemed to chuckle as he stood up. He reached out his hand gently as the butterfly moved closer. It ended up landing on the other’s hand.

“How’d you do that?” Taehyung asks, his eyes filled with both excitement and confusion.

“I used to come here a lot, so I guess the butterflies like me? I honestly don’t know, I wasn’t expecting for it to actually work.” He laughed after speaking, a bit awkwardly in Taehyung’s opinion.

Taehyung moved towards the butterfly, practically sticking his face right next to it. It looked quite pretty from afar, but it was so much prettier up close!

But to Taehyung’s sadness, the butterfly flew away quickly right after he had got to see it.

“Aww..” He said; obviously disappointed that it just left- he wanted to see it a bit longer.

“It’s probably because you came so close up to it that it left.” The boy said, chuckling as he talked. His hand covered up his mouth while he laughed as the sun shined on him; a beautiful sight in Taehyung’s opinion. If only he had his camera here- but as if he wouldn’t be too clumsy and miss the shot anyways. He put his hands up in the shape of his polaroid and pretended that he was taking a photo because he could at least capture this moment through a fake camera in his mind, right? 

But of course, he had forgotten that the boy could see what he was doing, and only realized it again when he saw his slightly confused face that also seemed quite amused by his own actions. After Taehyung noticed that, he quickly dropped his hands; quite embarrassed.

The other boy had only chuckled softly, before opening his mouth up again to speak.

“I have to go, I was only here for a quick break.” The guy said. He proceeded to walk away quickly; probably in a rush.

It’s only when Taehyung checks the time that he realizes that he’s spent way more time here than what his mom had agreed with. He gets down in a position practically made for sprinting back home, except it was taught to him for stupid school races- but nevermind that, he thinks. He then runs all the way back to his house, probably praying that he wouldn’t get raged on by his parents when he arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be chaptered as it would probably be dropped if I wrote it all in one and knowing me, it wouldn't be as good haha
> 
> Please give me feedback and all of that~ Thank you if you read this!


End file.
